


His Last Defence

by foxface333ChocolateLabrador (Sophie7Jasmine), Sophie7Jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Torture, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/foxface333ChocolateLabrador, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/Sophie7Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from my facebook page for a Sevatrix – another pairing that had never crossed my mind! I really find it so hard to imagine Severus in a het relationship, but as he is so interested in the mind, I managed to see it this way. SeverusxBellatrix (one-sided? non-physical)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Defence

**A/N: Edited February 2015**

Summary: Request from my facebook page for a Sevatrix – another pairing that had never crossed my mind! I really find it so hard to imagine Severus in a het relationship, but as he is so interested in the mind, I managed to see it this way.

Warnings: Mental issues, mentions of violence/torture

Pairings: SeverusxBellatrix (one-sided? non-physical)

HIS LAST DEFENCE

Severus was obsessed. He could not stop thinking of her. Oh he was not in love; far from it. He was fascinated, by Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus could not care less for her body; it was her mind that had ensnared him. Severus had long been interested in the mind arts, especially Occlumency. Suffering constant physical and emotional pain and humiliation had forced him to treasure his innermost haven – his mind. No-one, neither Albus nor the Dark Lord could read his thoughts – it was precisely this ability which had allowed him to remain a spy, long after other more devious spies were revealed.

Bellatrix had no talent in Occlumency; it held not the slightest interest for her. Her mind was technically an open book – if Bellatrix wished to say or do something, she would. And yet, neither Severus nor the Dark Lord (or anyone talented in Legilimency) could penetrate her mind. The talent of Legilimency required a strong will, and an even stronger ability to concentrate solely on your task, for fear of losing yourself in the maelstrom of the victim’s thoughts. Bellatrix was mad – so mad that her thoughts swirled and changed more often than she breathed. The Dark acts she had committed in her life had not only left their mark on her victims, but on her mind as well. Severus had to remain consistently on edge, always alert for an unwelcome intrusion – Bellatrix spared neither effort or worry on her mind shields, and yet her memories remained safer than Gringotts.

**A/N: As always, I love requests, just see my Bio/Profile for more info :)**

 


End file.
